Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky (ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 空の探検隊? Pokémon Fushigi no Danjon Sora no Tankentai, lit. "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Sky Exploration Team") is a video game sequel to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness, like Pokémon Yellow was to Red and Blue. Here, there are many new features, and here, the player unravels them in certain locations. New/returned starters In PMD: EoS, there are new starters and returned starters from the original PMD games. New starters Bold: starter *'Vulpix'-> Ninetales *'Shinx'->Luxio->Luxray *'Riolu'->Lucario Returning starters Bold='Starter '*=Partner only *'Eevee'->Flareon, Vapreon, Jolteon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, and Leafeon. *'Phanphy'->Donphan *'Pikachu'->Raichu *'Bulbasaur'->Ivysaur->Venasaur *'Charmander'->Charmeleon->Charizard *'Squirtle'->Wortortle->Blastoise *'Totodile'->Croconaw->Feraligator *'Chickorita'->Bayleef->Meganium *'Cyndaquil'->Quilava->Typlosion *'Treecko'->Grovyle->Sceptile *'Mudkip'->Marshtomp->Swampert *'Torchic'->Combusken->Blaziken *'Skitty'->Delcatty *'*Meowth'->Persian *'*Munchlax->'Snorlax New features *Players can now play as four new starter Pokémon; Phanpy, Vulpix, Riolu and Shinx. However, Munchlax and Meowth are no longer starters, but can both be partners. *Players can now play the music used in the game with the Sky Jukebox. *There is a new place called Spinda Café. It features include Spinda's Juice Bar grants access to the Unexplored Land, and it also allows players to make drinks out of food items. Recycle Shop allows players to exchange excess items for other items. The more items exchanged, the better the items available will be. Players may also trade items for Prize Tickets (more kinds of tickets can be unlocked by team's rank, for example Silver Tickets are only available to teams in the Silver rank). Prize tickets can be used in a lottery, where you get to chose from three colors for the drawing (red, blue, and yellow). You can sometimes get rare items this way. The player's team recruits can now be found in Spinda's Café (if the player prefers). Job requests can also be found here, and can be accepted or rejected by talking to the client to the left of the exit. Dungeons that were previously only attainable through job requests can also be found in Spinda's Juice Bar and the Recycle Shop. *Players can find a statue of Arceus in a new dungeon called Destiny Tower. The story here involves a new item called the Space Globe. *Players only lose half of their money when defeated in a dungeon, instead of all of it. *Using DS Download Play, the player can send their friends a demo of the game in the Hidden shop keeper village. *The Luxray and Luxio tribe that was the boss of Amp Plains has been replaced by the Manectric and Electrike tribe. This is possibly due to one of the starter and partner choices in this game being being Shinx. *A new item called the Sky gift can be obtained in an area consisting of ten dungeons called Sky Peak. *Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are no longer acquired with the Mystery Part and secret slab, or in Final Maze, and are now in three new dungeons called South Easten Islands, Inferno Cave and Treacherous Islands and These dungeons are unlocked through random challenges in Spinda's Cafe. However, these challenges cannot be taken until the player's team has reached the Master Rank. **The same applies for Mewtwo, but it can be fought in Sky Stairway instead. **Jirachi is now fought in Star Cave, only accessible through Wonder Mail codes or Spinda's Café. The special episode "Bidoof's Wish" must be completed first. *Occasionally bottles containing job requests will wash up along the beach. Upon finding a bottle the player has the option to take or reject the request. Rejected jobs remain on the beach until taken. However, if the player wants, they can accept the job and then delete it to remove the bottle. *Some of the items found in a dungeon might not be what they seem to be. These items are called Lookalike items. For example, that blue berry that was found in a dungeon might not be of the healing Oran variety, but the damaging Or'e'n. Secret Bazaar A bazaar found randomly on a step of stairs in a dungeon. You will be greeted by Kirlia. In the secret bazaar, there are four services made to help you. To use a service, you must pay 100 Poké. Mime Jr. can heal your team, along with filling their hunger. Shedinja can teleport you out of the dungeon with no repercussions. Lickilicky can clean up your jammed items, and Swalot can give you a Grab Bag, which can contain anything. Spinda Cafe Spinda Cafe is a building near the exit of Treasure Town. Here, there are 2 stands. Spinda's Drink Stand For free, you can turn your Apples, Berries, Gummies and Seeds into drinks. The drinks will have different effects than the regular item themselves. Apples and berries seem to have no effect. At a chance when having a drink a random Pokémon may ask to join your team. Also sometimes on the base of bottles are unexplored areas which your team can then go to. Explore Recycle & Big Treasure This shop is run by both Wynaut and Wobbuffet. Wynaut runs Explore Recycle and Wobbuffet runs Big Treasure. At Explore Recycle, you can cash in some of your old items for a good item. The more items you give, the better your item is, so you should try finding lots! At Big Treasure, it's a lottery, basically. To enter the lottery, you must get a prize ticket from the Recycle stand. To get a prize ticket, you must recycle a certain amount of items, increasing depending on how good the ticket is. Category:Pokémon games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2009 video games Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games Category:Dungeon Crawler Category:ChunSoft games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo DS) Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo